Dwarves
Dwarves (singular: dwarf), are one of the default races you can select when you join Elysium by clicking the red block at Dunta. Short in stature and very strong, Dwarves have significant advantages in mining and repair. Summary Dwarves are one of the oldest races on Elysium. They are adept blacksmiths and weapon-smiths and are able to use an instinctive perception to 'see' what minerals are hidden around them underground (/c stonevision). Dwarves prefer to live underground, but they have been known to settle with other races and provide them with services based on their skills. During the current Seventh Age, the Dwarven Capital was Denborim. However, following its decline, the Dwarves gathered in the city of Niverion and it became the new Capital. Origins While the origin of the Dwarven races are shrouded in mist, it is known that they inhabited Elysium as early as the Second Age, around the same time that Eldari formed the Elves. It is believed by some that they emerged out of the rock its very self, becoming living, breathing forms, caused by the intense concentrations of magic from Dragon remains seeping into the ground. One of the most famous Dwarves was Storak, the Great Smith, who forged Nithral's armour and weapons during the first battles against the Darkness. He was one of the only Dwarves permitted to enter Val Khar Von, the Elven Capital. When the Darkness attacked Elysium, the Dwarves fought fiercely to defend it from him, but when it became clear that the entity could not be defeated, they went into hiding underground. During the following Age of Vampires, they fought many battles to prevent the Vampires infiltrating their underground Kingdoms, and after the Vampires fell, thanks to the fact that their infrastructure and governments had not been severely damaged, they were able to to spread across Elysium. While the other races were still in disarray, they became the dominant race, administering the other races during the Age of Dwarves. In the early days of Elysium, a Dwarf, notorious for his annoying rhymes, served under the King of the city of Castamere. Due to his incessant singing, the King banished the Dwarf and all his people to an underground area of the city. It was joked among the peoples of Elysium that this was why Dwarves now lived underground. Features Dwarves are powerful manufacturers, providing many goods and weaponry, as well as minting the currency of Elysium - the 'pound', named after the process by which they 'pound' gold and other metals into coins. Due to this, Dwarves are primarily responsible for the economy of Elysium. Astute mathematicians, and with a highly organized social structure, they make good accountants and advisors for governments of other races. Despite disliking Nekos, they are happy to trade with them. A Dwarf knows the importance of a good trade network, and won't allow prejudices to get in the way of an advantageous financial agreement. While they are short and stocky in build, they benefit from a longevity which is only surpassed by the immortal races. Dwarves can die of old age, but are more likely to seek death in battle, as they believe this gives them honour. In appearance. they most closely resemble humans, but within their large frame they store a great, hidden potential for magic. Category:Races Category:Base Races __FORCETOC__ Category:Lore